Eternal Youth
by BookCrazy687
Summary: Our story begins in a Victorian household, were a victim of the night, seeks for some murderous fun. But there is some meal in his way. He desperately wants to be free. But this is not obtained easily, he must earn it...By what ever means necessary.


Part 1

-Prologue-

1469

London, England...

Our story begins in a Victorian household, were a victim of the night, seeks for some murderous fun. But there is some meal in his way. He desperately wants to be free. But this something that is not obtained easily, he must earn it.

By whatever means necessary.

Let us join this little midnight enigma on his path of murder, pain...more murder, and mystery.

"What are you doing!? My god, your a monster!" Shrieked a woman, her brown eyes large with fear and terror. She was kneeling upon the dark cedar floor of the foyer, her face pallid with fear. Her hands were clutching her chest, as if the simple gesture was comforting her. In front of her stood a boy, his cold, icy blue eyes showing nothing, fearing nothing.

"Why are you doing this!?" screamed the woman again, her voice frantic with terror, as she tried to scoot away from the child. He stood there, his eyes betraying no emotion, but a sick, sadistic smile, never meant to be on a child's face, creped it's way across his.

Slowly, he took a languid step towards the woman, his eyes never leaving her face. The woman whimpered and slid back more, trying to keep a comfortable distance from the boy. He took another languid step, and paused.

"Why am I doing this?" asked the boy, mocking the woman. He tilted his head to the side, his frozen blue eyes still showing nothing. Flitting across his forehead in dark strips, his jet black bangs slightly glided across his skin with this simple movement of his head. His pale hand motioned around him, as the sadistic grin stayed on his lips. With fear, the woman noted dark, red blood trailing down from the boy's fingers, dripping slowly down his pale arm, staining the sleeve of his white shirt.

Behind the boy was a man, laying on the floor with blood gushing from a wound on his neck. His blonde hair was sticking up in odd angles, blood staining that soft hair. His neck was twisted in an odd direction, an odd object, no doubt a bone, jutted out from the side of his neck grotesquely. A large chunk of flesh had be savagely torn from his thick neck, and blood gushed from the wound steadily. Wide, and clear, the dead man's eyes were filming over from his recent death. But his eyes still contained the horror and terror he felt when he was killed, and forever that look would stay in his eyes. A dark puddle of his life force, his blood, started to stain a light beige rug on which he laid. Still, not a nerve twitching. Death had already stolen upon the man's soul.

The woman was trembling terribly, staring up at the boy, her eyes sometimes darting to the dead man.

"I am doing this for the same reason you sought out that bastard's touch." Hissed the boy, venom dripping from his voice, poisoning the air. His pale hand flourished in the air and pointed to the dead man.

Opening her mouth to bite something out at the boy, the woman's eyes glinted in anger. But, the boy stepping closer ceased her from talking. Instead, a whimper took it's place as she curled up and tried to protect herself from the boy.

The boy continued forward to the cowering woman, and crouched down. His face was devoid of any emotion, an eerily stoic look upon his features. He stared at the trembling mass, sneering slightly.

"W-why are you doing this?" Squeaked out the woman, crocodile tears forming in her eyes. Her voice crackled with no sorrow, only fear. Fear of losing her life. Her lips trembled as she spoke.

"I am doing this," Started the boy, his eyes lighting up with a psychotic gleam, "Because, I _want _to."

Again, the woman's mouth opened to state something, but all that came out was a guttural gurgle. Her eyes grew large, and lost gleam of life. Blood slowly flooded her windpipe, and she gasped to breathe, trying to cling to this dismal life she owned.

The boy's blue eyes continued to glow happily, as he yanked his hand out from the woman's chest. There in his hand was a pulsing heart, still warm. It continued to beat, trying to pump blood through arteries that it was no longer connected to. Dark red blood, almost black, dripped to the wooden floor, causing a tiny tittering sound. Admiring the half-living organ, the boy watched it with little fascination. The woman fell to the ground, her dark brown eyes rolling back into her head at the loss of her heart.

"Oh, please. It's not as if you ever used it." muttered the boy, rolling his eyes in disgust. Slowly, he stood up, and unceremoniously dropped the heart down in front of the woman's still form. Softly, he walked to the large double, oak doors of the darkened room. He stopped in the doorway, and observed the scene with mild amusement. He had done all of this, killed the two, and it gave him a sick sense of pride. No lights lit the room, and only a thick air of death seem to float through it's air. A slow smile of accomplishment flitted across the boy's face as his eyes fell onto the woman's still form, yet again. Small, pointed canines could be outlined in that boy's smile.

"Good-bye, Mother."

And so, he left the room, his small feet making not a sound on the carpet outside. Into the cold embrace of the night he fled, into the waiting carriage that was driven blindly through the dark streets. All ties that had held him to humanity were now dead. He was free to live on immortally, as he was.

A monster. A child. A vampire.

-Chapter One-

1637

Paris, France...

Night.

It hides all secrets, secrets that day wishes to shed light upon. That is why so many creatures live for the night, away from the bright sun that wishes to purify their soul. They creep along in the shadows, they hide in alleyways, they live in dark, beautifully morbid underground societies, or in dark, high towers of castles long forgotten.

When the wind blows a slight, warm breeze from a nearby ocean, and the bats fly about a city, screeching in search of the bugs they feed upon, is the best of nights for these creatures of night to prowl. Silently, living from night to night, feeding on many sorts of prey. Their prey is varied, but all of the victims have one thing in common. Blood. The smooth, crimson liquid that pumps through their veins. The same liquid that sustains these pale, cadaverous creatures of the nights.

Vampires.

Yet, this night was cold. Freezing in fact. Snow slowly fell to the ground, blanketed it in white snow, the color of purity. Of course, once Spring came around, that snow would melt, and become dirty with mud, impure with mud.

A woman, not of twenty-one, was walking through this cold veil of night, however. She was tightly wrapped in her winter coat, but still, the cold bit at her body. The cold always found ways around her winter coats, it seemed. Her arms were tightly tucked around her small body, trying to keep the biting cold out. Her eyes wandered around the street every now and then, but she was doubtful of finding anyone. It was too late, and too cold for the sane to be walking.

Imagine her surprise when her eyes spotted a small boy, perhaps no older than ten, spinning under a street lamp. His clothes were ragged, and torn. The boy's hair was wild, untidy, and unexplainable long. As if feeling her eyes on him, the boy stopped, and turned, glancing at the woman with innocence. The little straps of his, black, dirty hair hung by his face, and slightly danced in the cold night air.

"Good evening, ma'am." The raven-haired boy smiled, and his black eyes slightly glittered in happiness. A happiness only children could show when meeting a stranger.

"Why are you out so late at night, boy?" asked the woman, her voice soft with worry as she took a couple of steps towards him. The boy was so pale, she thought he was cold.

"I don't have anywhere to go, ma'am." replied the boy, suddenly he seemed depressed. His eyes flitted to the ground, and he stared at his tattered shoes. One of his shoes, noted the woman, had the stitching near the toe. The footwear was about to fall apart. How could this boy stand to be out in this cold with such clothes?

"Oh, come now, you must have a home?" whispered the woman, almost afraid to hear the answer. This city was a large one, and a parent, tired of responsibility, could easily ditch a child here. The woman's heart twinged in sadness at this thought. Steadily, she watched the boy.

He had yet to answer her question. His ice blue eyes seemed locked on the ground, where the toe of his dirty shoe was making odd little doodles in the snow. The woman took another step towards the boy, feeling as if she already knew the answer. Placing her hand on his thin shoulder, she gave him a sympathetic look once he looked up.

"Come now, child, you can stay at my home for the night." whispered the woman. Slowly, she started to walk again, holding the ten-year-old's cold hand in her own. A deep sadness fell over her thoughts as she wondered what had happened to the young boy. So lost in her thoughts was the woman, that she didn't notice the predator glint flashing through the boy's frigid blue eyes.

About fifteen minutes later, the woman was shivering with unspeakable coldness. Her fingers were numb as she tried to open the door to her apartment. The boy stood besides her, innocently watching her. After her fourth attempt at trying to get the key into the lock, the boy took the key from the woman. The lady watched him curiously, but he didn't pay her any mind.

Shoving the key into the lock, he opened the door with the kick of his foot and walked on in. The woman murmured a thank you, too cold to find his manners rude, and followed her visitor inside. Once she was in, she sighed happily at the warmth of her home. Closing the door to keep the chilly night air out, she went into the living room, where see saw the boy disappear into.

He had shed his ragged coat, and was wearing an exquisite dark blue, apparently silky shirt. The woman's eyebrows furrowed and she approached the boy again, wondering why he was wearing such a shirt. But, she shrugged it off, and asked, "Are you hungry, little guy?"

Turning to the woman, the boy's frosty eyes almost seemed to be blazing. He smiled at her, and nodded, "Yes, I am very ravenous, ma'am."

Surprised, the woman took a step back, eyes wide. The boy's canines were horribly like fangs. Suddenly, the legend of dark creatures ran through her mind, and the woman shivered at the mere thought. The boy surely resembled that creature of legend, with his beautiful, menacing, eyes, and black hair. And such pallid skin.

"Um, what would you like?" asked the woman, trying to steer her mind away from that horrible legend. She slipped off her coat, and laid it on the couch, smoothing out the wrinkles in her cold, dampened coat. The boy took a few steps towards her, and smiled. Placing a small hand, with long, nimble fingers on her arm, he looked her in the eye.

The woman's dark green eyes locked onto his, and she shifted uncomfortably, yet didn't look away. She couldn't. It seemed like he had paralyzed her with his eyes. No matter how much her mind screamed, she couldn't pull away, she couldn't look away. Her heart pounded fearfully against her chest, and the boy pressed his ear against her breast, listening to that heart.

"W-w-what are you doing?" whispered the woman, with unexplainable fear. This was just a child, just a small boy. Yet, there was something strange about this young boy.

Slowly, the boy looked up at her, his ear still pressed to her bosom, and he drawled out, "I'm listening to your heart. Listening to your blood."

The woman felt her heart skip a beat, and she held her breath. He smirked at this, and she instantly heard the old legends of vampires echoing through her head. The boy stood up on his toes, tall for his presumably young age and brushed his lips against the short woman's neck. The woman let out a strangled sound, that resembled a scream, yet still did nothing.

"Do not worry, young one." said the boy, in an almost mocking tone, "It will not hurt."

Before she could even open her mouth to make a plea, the boy drove his fangs into her neck. She let out a louder, strangled scream as the pain shot though her. But the boy held to her upper arms with firm hands. Unbelievably strong for such a young boy. Yet, he wasn't young now, was he?

Slowly, tears fell from the woman's eyes, and her bottom lip trembled. She left the boy slowly sucking the blood from her neck, slowly drained away her life. Salt tears continued to stream down her face, but stopped when she felt the boy's hand reach up. His long, white fingers wiped the tears away.

Her eyes widened, and she squeaked. She was beginning to feel weaker, weaker as her life was drained from her. Suddenly, the child pulled away, the dark red crimson blood dripping over the corners of his mouth and down his chin, staining his white skin. He took a step back, and let go of the woman.

Unable to keep herself up, she weakly fell to the couch behind her. Her eyes were wide, and silent tears slowly fell down them. She was unable to think, unable to move. Her veins screamed for more blood, her heart pumped roughly, trying to circulate the left-over blood. Crouching down, the boy smiled at the woman. It was a soft, oddly gentle smile despite the blood on his lips. A charade.

Bringing his white hand to her face, he closed his eyes and whispered some strange language. The woman felt her eyelids weigh down, and slowly close. Fatigue started to fall over her, and her tears were wiped away by the boy. Before actually drifting off, the woman felt an odd sensation on her neck, a tingling of sorts, where the boy had drank from her. Once the woman was safely asleep, the boy grabbed his ragged coat and donned it.

_"When you awake," _Sang the boy in a clear voice, _"You will not remember me. To you, all this will have been a dream. Sleep on, child, sleep on. Continue to live, and be preyed upon. For if you live, I can continue to live too, and I can return for the rest of you." _

Slowly, a smile slipped over the boy's face, and he look contented and sadistic. Turning away from the woman, he left the living room. Taking his time, he strolled to the door, taking one last backward glance upon opening the door, he quickly went over the threshold. Securing the door behind him, he breathed in the crisp cold air, and walked down the street. Soon, he had melted into the shadows, this young boy of legend, and he left no trace of his visit to the woman behind. Not even a wound. Or even a memory.

-Chapter Two-

1638

Paris, France...

Day.

Like the night, it comes and goes, and it is the only safe dwelling for those, whose souls have not been tainted. The creatures that inhabit this sanction are weak, spineless, and are nothing more than prey. They would do anything to stay alive by either turning their back on their families, lovers, children, and comrades. By taking precious possessions from people and leaving them nothing, and calling it theirs. Like land, wealth, people, and life.

These disgusting creatures are a virus that will not stop growing. There is no cure for them, because once you kill one, two take their place. It is a never ending illness, with no solution. What name would you give these back stabbing, filthy, emotional creatures. Vermin? No, thats to good of a name. What are these creatures that taint the very light they live in?

Humans.

As soon as the day started, it ended.

With the sun setting as if it represented the magnificent Gates of Heaven closing. As if not alloying the damned souls of the night passage. The sun, which they could not touch, to feel it warmth. Heaven, which they could not enter, to taste the fruits of paradise.

As soon as the last ray of the sun touch one last rooftop, the dark child's eyes opened to reveal cold, iced over eyes. Such orbs would probably freeze over hell.

The boy stood and walked out the dark, abandoned alleyway to the street. The boy looked both ways, to see that there was no food in sight, and his sight was pretty good.

"It looks like that I will have to find my prey, rather than wait for it." He sighed as he pulled on his ragged coat. As he straighted his clothing, he noticed a blonde hair on his sapphire silk shirt. A single strand of blonde hair.

The child's face and eyes were emotionless as always, but he was indeed mystified by the yellow follicle.

"I have not feasted on a blonde in weeks." he said more confused. He examined the strand more carefully. His predator eyes adjusted to the small thing, and saw a tent of grayish-silver. He knew the strange color, but it was not coming to his mind, then it hit him. Slightly making him even more confused. Slightly because he did not care at the least, he was just wondering why it was on him.

"Platinum?" he only ate off of adults and adolescents though. Platinum was a rarity in adults, it was very common in children, though they lost the gray tones in their hair in or near adolescence. The boy smiled at this truth.

"It would seem I have an admirer." he chuckled softly, mostly to himself. "Potential prey?" he said as he brought the hair up to his nose and sniffed lightly. "No." his smile got even wider. The hair smelt like rain, sweet, crisp. It smelt of vampire. But it smelt weak.

A swarm of ideas came to him at full force. Ideas of what he was going to do to the little wench for even being near him. More painful ideas if she had been touching his person.

"Oh, what I have in store for you." he laughed maliciously. He sniffed the drop of rain again, then sniffed the air and felted disappointed. "It would also seem that you are not with me at the moment." he spoke to no one.

His thoughts of a young maiden, severely bleeding on the streets of love, pinned to the wall of his alleyway by a stake through her heart. Were interrupted by a church bell ringing away at the closing of the day. That is where he would start tonight. He sighed.

The child, put the sliver glowing hair in, one of his many, ragged coat pockets and buttoned up his tattered jacket. "Perhaps another time, I am quite parched." he said with a smile, while he walked down the lantern lit street, covered in assorted shops and houses, towards the origin of the bell's chime.

Sister Mary, a nun of only twenty-eight, was lighting the lanterns that combed the entrance to the church. This seemed to be a problem since, every time she would light all of them an eerie, chilling wind would kill the fire. She was finally able to light them and quickly, she prayed for the safety and serenity of the old church. As if that would save her. She wanted to go inside the warm building, away from this dark, cold, winter air.

Upon entering, her eyes fell on the back of a small boy, with jet black hair, sitting in the first row of oak benches. She noticed he was praying with small, firm arms appearing out of a old, shredded, winter coat. She walked up to the boy with open curiosity.

"Child?" she asked as she tapped his shoulder. The lad turned around revealing piercing winter eyes. The nun was caught in awe for a moment. "Child, why are you present in the House of God at such a late hour?" she asked kindly.

"Because it is safe in His house, Sister." the boy replied, slightly trembling, as if frightened. Sister Mary saw this and felt pity for the boy, it was obvious that he didn't have a home judging by his clothes. "Why? Am I not supposed to be here? Am I not welcomed?" the child said suddenly with sadness in his frozen eyes, surprising the women.

She spoke very quickly, "No, no! Of course you are welcome, you are always welcome to His home. He excepts everyone of His children." she sighed.

"Thank you, Sister." he said with a smile as he started to rub his arms. The young Priestess saw this and assumed he was still cold, despite the fact that that the church was warm with lit candles and lanterns everywhere.

"Are you cold, child?" she asked. Suddenly feeling very caring for the black haired, young boy, for making it sound as if he were not aloud to stay. She felt ignorant for her actions. The boy nodded while his teeth chattered, answering her question. "Come now, there is a warm fireplace in the Priest's office." she said, offering her hand to the boy and he took it, while they made they way to the warmth.

When taking the boy's hand, she realized just hold cold he was. He was blistering cold, like he was out in the snow of the tallest mountain and burying himself in it. The winter touch sent violent tremors up her spine. It made her teeth chattered to an extent, to where she thought they would shatter under the force of the coldness.

She tried very hard to hide this from the boy. After all, she was the adult, he was the child, she had to set a good example.

They made it the Priest's office to find just one candle lit on the desk. Just enough like to read. The Priest was nowhere to be found in the small room.

"Hmm, he must be out somewhere lighting some lanterns or blessing the grounds." she looked around the room again. "No matter, I know how to start the fireplace." she let go of the boy's hand, almost relieved to get away from the cold, and walked to the fireplace and threw in some fresh wood and struck a match to the wood.

A nice, warm fire soon followed. Sister Mary led the boy to the flame, to where he seemed to relax. She was happy with herself for helping the child. She went to the corner chair and sat to watch the child warm up. After a few minutes, she started to ponder something.

"Where _is_ the Father Owen?" she wondered. "Have you seen him, child?" she asked him while getting up from the chair.

"No, just you, Sister." he told her still staring at the fire so she couldn't see the murderous, icy glow in his eyes. He could hear her open the door checking if she saw him coming this way or if there was anymore late night visitors. A sick smile slowly crept on his face. No one was coming.

She closed the door with a sigh, wondering where he could be. She went back to sitting on the corner chair. The nun stared at the child for a while, until the boy stood up and walked to the young priestess with his head down, until his knees were touching her own.

"Sister... What is it like to die?" the murderous child said with an innocent tone. This caught the nun off guard. It was a very serious question and there was a multitude of answers that the child would probably not understand.

"I-I... I would not know child. Why do you ask such a thing?" she asked, her voice stuttering with a strange emotion for her to feel. Fear. But why would she feel this? The boy's head lifted while speaking.

"Would you like to?" his eyes now staring right into her deep brown ones. These eyes were different then the ones she saw awhile ago. These eyes sent absolute terror through her body in an instant, they made her stiff, unable to move. Not a muscle. These eyes, she could see, held vast memories of people screaming and crying and begging not to be killed. She wished she could scream to the high heavens for help.

But she couldn't.

The demon in child form crawled into her lap, moving her frozen arms to her side, where they swung numbly. The demon chuckled at her stiffness.

"Amazing, I have not seen one as frightened as you in a long time." he said as he laughed at her. "You must be very weak minded, they usually scream by now, ha ha." He was enjoying this, her weakness, her vulnerability, her fear.

The demon's claws came up to her face, making her shut her eyes closed. He took off her black and white hood to reveal, long loxes of brown chocolate, fall down face and back. The monster looked in awe as he took some of the chocolate in his hands and smelt it. He was still in awe as he let it fall. He bent his head to her neck and also gave it a whiff. His nose gliding over her skin, sent shivers up and down her spine, but still remain in his trance, unable to move.

"Ah, your hair smells the same as your blood, but I wager your blood taste twice as good." he spoke with a sadistic smile on his face, revealing his sharp razor teeth. This sent another wave of fear in her eyes. He see this all to well and he mocked her about it. "I willing to guess that you want to scream right now, ha ha, I wish you could, because I would just love that, ha ha." he continued to mock her weakness to his eyes.

The loudest things in the room were the crackling of the firewood and the pounding of the nun's heart and blood mixing around in her veins. The demon child settled his ear on her neck and just listened to the blissful sound of fear in her veins.

Somehow, that was the point to where she was so overflowed with fear that she could move her mouth, for she found her self gasping at the boy's sudden move. But her mind wouldn't let her scream for some unknown reason. Instead her mind rather ask questions, as she did. Her mind knowing what this creature was, yet hear it was inside a _church_ about to drain her.

"H-how d-did you get in t-the c-church? The c-crosses?" she was indeed confused. And she want some answers before she died.

"Ah, so she can talk now huh? What, no scream?" the boy lifted his head away from her neck, looking disappointed for the lack of screaming. That was his favorite part. "I got in when you went out to light the lanterns and waited for you. As for the crosses, well they only drive me away when they are in the hands of a priest and or priestess." he said in a tone like he was talking to a child who ask what their name was?

He then sat up straight and put his hands on the collar of the fearful woman's catholic robes and tore it till you could see the line of her breast, along with her white brassiere. The brown eyed nun gasp and tried to move, to cover up her exposed skin. But she still couldn't move. Only her mouth. Tears started to pour from her terror filled eyes and more terror when the monster licked away some of those tears. Her shoulders twitched some, trying to move away.

He stared at her exposed skin and muttered, "I have seen better." he was speaking of both her cleavage and something else.

Around her neck was a gold lace that hung down to her breast line. On the lace was a gold cross about the size of the child's palm. He grabbed the lace above the cross with two fingers and snapped it off her neck with ease.

Mary was watching with a bit curiosity, wondering what he was going to do with it. Stick it down her throat? Choke on it? Plunge it in her eye? What was he doing? What!?

He carefully took hold of the end of the chain,while holding out his other hand flat, as if to accept the necklace from himself. He slowly dipped the cross into his palm until it laid flat in it. He let the chain fall, while made a fist around the small cross.

Immediately there was a sizzling sound and then fire started to spurt out the openings in his fist. Mary watched in amazement as the child did not even seem to feel any pain from this. All to soon it ended and his hand relaxed to reveal a melted, disfigured cross that glowed in such a bright color. Probably from the heat.

"You see, even if I were to touch one of the many cross on this building," he explained while he threw the cross into the still burning fireplace. "they would still hurt me, but not cause me pain." he lift his hand to explain this. On his hand was a burn make in the shape of cross, but as soon as Mary could focus on it, it started to heal rapidly and pretty soon it was gone, replace by smooth flawless skin.

She gasp at this miracle. Then a wave of insignificance washed over her. This creature was in the form of a small boy and yet he was beyond powerful. Just a child.

"Anymore questions?" he asked mockingly. Mary swallowed hard and tried to speak.

"T-this church it is on h-hollowed g-ground. How?" she stuttered again staring into those haunting, deep blue eyes, demanding an answer. She already knew the answer but she wanted to prolong her dead as much as possible. She could feel it coming to an end.

"This church is not _on_ hollowed ground. It was built on stone not dirt. There is only one church in the wonderful city that is holy and on stone and that is because it was the first one built and blessed. Understand?" He spoke again, as if he talking to a child. Mary nodded anyway, her tears coming faster now.

Just like her death.

The child was growing agitated with all this talking. The woman could see this behind the murderous intent in his cold eyes and in his sick sadistic smile. He took his hand and grabbed her throat with his razor nails, making her yelp in pain and fear.

"Worship is for those who can't decide for themselves. You disgust me, you, who like all the rest of your kind, worship and serve someone who has long abandoned you. You worship your god, and yet you question his very existence at the same time." he sneered.

"It is for this reason, that I am going to _brutally_ kill you. I don't always kill my victims, but most of the time I do." he chuckled at the memories.

"I am going to rip out your throat and drain you dry, and with your last pit of conciseness I am going to nail you to the wall, just like your so called savior." he spoke slowly as if savoring the moment, then started to laugh evilly at an idea he just had.

"On second thought, I will do that first." he said as he continued to laugh. His hold on her neck tightened as he dragged her out of the chair and over to the desk. He flipped it over, out of the way and walked to the stone wall behind it. Sister Mary was still unable to move as she watch him pull out four very large nails from one of his pockets.

"No, please no...please, no please, please." she repeated as he took her hand pulled it up high on the wall, she almost standing up right. "No! Please! No, please! No!" she yelled as the demon plunged the nail into her palm. She screamed at the intense pain that shot from her hand up her arm. She continued to scream as the demon moved to her other side, and to hold of her hand, plunging the nail into her flesh.

This scream was one of the blood-curling nature. The scream went on, and on as hot tears of fear and pain came flooding down her cheeks. The boy was enjoying this so much.

He then bent down and positioned the woman's feet so that they were right next to each other and then threw the silver rods into ankles. The bleeding, screaming, women was now suspended a few inches off the ground by her bleeding limbs.

Her screams of agony went on for minutes on end. It started to slow, but not by much. But only enough to get one last sentence, her last words.

"Y-y-you killed F-father Owen? D-didn't y-you?" she wailed out as she started to whimper again at the pain.

His answer was what she expected.

His clawed hand came up to her throat, his nails ripping out her jugular. Her scream muffled by the blood flowing out of the gash.

The little monster put his mouth on the grotesque open wound and started to drink the sweet liquid, greedily. The women's heartbeat pumped the liquid into his throat faster than most of his victims. Her heart pumped hard to keep her alive, making her body twitch to every pulse. Soon it was over. Her heart had stopped. And the creature pulled back to see the frozen pain and terror in her now white chocolate eyes. Void of life.

The creature backed away while wiping his mouth clean of any evidence of his appetite. He gazed at his victim, as if it were a work of art he had slaved over all day and night. His sadistic smile turned into a little evil grin as he stared at the woman mantled on the stone wall.

"Beautiful." he said. He turned to leave but instead went to the fireplace. The flame was diminishing, so he threw in some more wood. Another distraction. To preserve the moment. As if his memory wasn't perfect?

He soon was at the door and shut it gently with that evil grin still on his alabaster face. He exited the church, soon making his way down the still empty street, toward his alleyway.

One thing still bothered him though. Where was the good Reverend? He didn't kill him. He never saw him.

"Hmm, maybe he was lighting some lanterns somewhere after all." he said in tone like he didn't care. Which he didn't.

The walk through the night was silent. He pause every now and then to look up at the grinning moon, that lit up the sky in a tint if blue.

He made it to the alley where there was another alleyway connected in the middle which led to a dead end. His home. He walked down to the dead end but stopped when he saw a figure. There, in front of him, was a man, probably in his thirty's, slouched up against the end wall. He had light black hair and was wearing catholic priest robes. The boy walked up till he was at the dead man's feet.

"Father Owen, I presume?" he said. He examined him and only found one injury. One big gash on the back of the Reverend's head. He was probably jumped and mugged? The child's canines started to ache, he was still slightly hungry. "Well I can not let a good thing go to waste. Especially a free meal." he chuckled as he sunk his teeth into the stiff man's neck and closed his eyes, as he often does.

He drank and drank until there was nothing left. His teeth still in his neck, he opened his blue eyes. To see a blond, silver hair on the Priest's shoulder. He grabbed the hair and pulled away quickly, causing the body to fall to the side. He examined it and sniffed it. Rain.

"It seems my secret admirer has struck yet again," he looked at the dead body and smiled, "and she brought me a gift as well this time." he laughed. He was quite annoyed with the unknown attention he was getting. He wanted it to end. Which he had a plan for. But first, he was tired and he didn't like company while sleeping. He grabbed the man's body by the ankle and dragged him two blocks over and threw him into one the other alleyways. He was soon back at his dead end and he rested himself against the back wall and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

Dawn was but hours away and the child was breathing evenly in his sleep. In the early night, light footsteps could be heard coming toward his alleyway. A small, beautiful girl, with long platinum hair, which went down to her knees, peaked into the alley leading to a dead end. She was checking that he was asleep and he was.

At least, that is what it seemed to her.

She was wearing pretty much the same thing what the boy was wearing. A pair of dirty shoes, filthy, torn pants revealing small, smooth, white legs. The coat she wore was just as ragged and ripped as his, except she had no silky shirt underneath it. No shirt at all. She didn't have the luxury of finding such clothes. This revealed a lot of her smooth ghostly skin. For instance, her whole right shoulder was visible and bare, as well as part of the left side of her stomach, and a part of the area where her ribs were, just under her underdeveloped right beast. She was just but a ten-year old frozen at that state forever, of course her cleavage was small.

Also, the coats sleeves were outrageously long. Almost touching the ground. But they were never touching it because she always had her sleeve covered hands on her chest. On her necklace.

The gorgeous little girl walked over to the sleeping boy. She made a hand inside her long sleeve, which was clearly see along the cresses of the sleeve,and poked him.

"Eh...eh, eh." she poked him with every small noise she made. For she could not speak. The girl didn't know why she couldn't talk, she just wasn't able to.

He didn't respond. Which meant, to her, that he was sound asleep.

But this was not the case.

She smiled a brilliant smile of perfect teeth and perfectly sharp canines. She went on her hands and knees and crawled on his lap while wrapping her thin, firm arms around his waist. She snuggled her head full of silver hair on his chest and sighed happily with a small smile on her face as she tried to fall asleep with one person most dear to her.

The boys eyes slowly opened, careful not make the girl aware he was actually awake. A huge sadistic grin very slowly crept on his face.

"Gotcha!" he growled as his hand went to her throat and he firmly gripped it while he stood up and pinned her to the wall.

The young vampire was caught off guard and startled, causing her yelp and was struggling to get free. She knew he was a violent little vampire, which is why she thought always to leave before he woke up and she was caught and didn't know what he was going to do to her.

The boys smile grew wider at the fear he could see in the girls cold,icy blue eyes. Wait, icy? Cold? This confused the child, though it did not show on his face. The blue color was very common in vampires, in fact, it was their natural eye color. But the icy, cold look was a murderous look. This girl looked to nice, way to nice to be just as murderous and sadistic as him. When she stopped struggling he spoke.

"Who are you?" he leaned down and hissed in her face. She was very small for her physical age, just about five inches shorter than him. He loosened his grip enough for her talk. She shrugged he shoulders as an answer. She didn't even know that. She forgot along time ago. She never was able to talk to anyone, so she couldn't tell them her name. So she forgot it.

"What? Come now, you must have a name, little one?" he hissed at her again causing her to fidget in fear. She shook her head. She doesn't remember anything of her human life. Just the moments she was human with him.

"Can you not talk, little one?" his tone was harsh, as if it were an insult. She nodded in reply. The boy was getting nowhere with this girl, so he started asking her some random questions until his mind could come up with a solution.

"How old are you?" he asked, barely interested. The girl raised her hands and started to count her fingers. She was around twenty when the boy groaned and said angrily. "No, your physical age!?" he could tell she was around his age. He could clearly see small bumps in her coat which meant she must have started to develop into a woman. But her age was difficult to tell because of how short she was.

She flinched at his tone, then held up ten fingers. Then she pointed to him. Asking the same question.

"Twelve, but people see me as a ten-year old sometimes." he replied honestly. He maybe a murderous, sadistic, psycho. But he knew his manners when talking to woman. Even if she has been stalking him.

She smiled at him, but the fear was still in her eyes, along with something else the boy could not identify.

"What is that emotion in your eyes?" he asked as his free hand went up to her face, his long black nails now centimeters from her left eye. He look carefully until it hit him. Loyalty? What?

"Who are you?" he asked again slowly. She pointed to her collarbone. He moved her coat to see to bite marks, resembling to scar dots. He knew this would give him all the answers he needed. He reached for it and put one finger on each dot and pressed down hard. This caused the little girl to moan in pain as she squirmed and twitched uncontrollably. Bite marks were the most sensitive places on the vampire body. He enjoyed watching her squirm.

But he wasn't watching her for long as his vision went blurry around the edges. He was soon watching himself holding the same girl, only in different, more suitable clothing. He watch himself tilt her head back and bared his as his eyes rolled back into his head and bit down hard on the young girl's collarbone and drained her dry and walked away. This was about two-hundred years ago.

The origin of the bite mark was then over as he was back to staring at the same girl in his alleyway. Realization dawn on him. This was one his accidents. The rolling of his eyes was the giving into his vampire side, his demon side and the biting down hard enough to break the bone was the biting straight into her soul. Turning her into a vampire.

He was still young and didn't know what he was doing back then. He couldn't tell the difference of eating someone or turning someone. He thought he killed all of his accidents. Apparently not.

He started to laugh at the loyalty he saw. She was his servant as are all who are bitten by vampires.

"Awe, you wanted to see your Master? Is that it, little one? You missed me?" he laughed mocking her reasons for trying to find him for over _two-hundred years_. He continued to laugh with a sadistically, evil smile. Still laughing he threw her against the back wall. She was on her knees when his foot went into her chest. Pinning her to the wall.

"I am sorry, little one, but I am going to have to kill you. You were just an accident, I did not plan you." he spoke softly while he grabbed her throat in swift motion.

She was confused. He didn't want her? This thought echoed through her mind and her arms and head went down in acceptance. If this is what he wants? Then something in her head clicked. She remembered why she came to find him. Not just to be with him, even though that is all she wanted. She also wanted to return something.

She quickly pushed off the boy's hand hand away and yanked her necklace off and cradled it in her hands and brought it up to him. Like an offering to a god. Her frosted eyes stared at his now confused face as he stared at the necklace.

On the necklace was a very deep red diamond, perfectly carved to about the size of penny. The boy gasped as he took it from her hands quickly. This jewel was the one thing that he cared about in the whole world. It was what drew that vampire to him and later to bite him. He took this gem as the very thing that gave him immortality, that gave him the wisdom to see through his parents lies, to kill them. He thought he had lost it forever and yet here it was, in his hands.

The boy just stared at it for a long moment, while the girl was fidgeting in nervousness of what he was going to do.

He made a fist around the jewel and glared at the platinum headed girl with unimaginable anger. He brought his left hand up and viscously slapped her across her delicate face. She sat up quickly and cupped her face with one of her hands, as she started to whimper and tremble in absolute fear as he growled at her.

"Where did you get this!?" he growled and slapped her again. "Where!?" he slapped her again. She franticly pointed to her bite mark, for she could not explain where she got his precious gem. He snarled at her and dug his nails into her collarbone. She squirmed and screamed in pain.

The angry boy saw the little girl's soul being burnt alive as she was being turned. He saw her wake up in confusion and that she spotted something on the ground. It was his necklace. She was fascinated by it. The girl then smelt it and looked like she liked the smell, as she did it again and again. Until she hugged it to her chest and then put it on and sniffed for the same sent in the air. She soon ran in a straight direction and the memory faded.

The boy calmed down a little and withdrew his nails from the squirming girls collarbone. She fell on her side panting in relief. While the boy spoke in a calmer mood.

"I see, well I thank you for returning this to me." he said as he put the necklace on. "And as a reward I am not going to kill you." he spoke slowly.

The platinum's eyes went wide with happiness and crawled over to him and hugged his leg in thanks. He let this go on for a few seconds. Then he went back to his old sadistic self and kicked her off his leg with a wide evil smile.

"But that does not mean that I am not going to hurt you for not revealing yourself to me in the first place." he growled as she trembled with fear and sadness. "Instead, you hide from me like a cockroach and decided to fondle over me while I am slumbering." the girl jumped for his leg and hugged it tightly.

"Eh!" she cried as if to apologize. Her 'voice' sounded bell like and careful to him. She just wanted to love her Master, knowing he would not except her when awake.

The midnight haired boy could here the apology. But did not think anything of it. He then kicked her against the back wall again and stepped on her both her legs. Breaking them in two. She screamed at the top of her lungs at the unbelievable pain. He then smashed his foot into her left arm, also snapping it in two. He then grabbed her throat yet again.

"I am sorry, truly I am," she could her his lie behind her whimpering, "but this is necessary. This is my first and last warning. Do not keep following me, I do not require a slave in this life time." to her his voice sounded velvety and harsh, unlike to others it just sounded childlike. "I am sure you would make a great slave but I do not want one. It makes me seem weak. Having other people do things that I can easily do. So. Leave. Me. Alone." he said in a harsher tone as he ripped out a piece of her delicate little throat.

He let her drop to the ground and turned and walked away,out of the alley. To go find a new place to sleep through the day. Then he was gone, leaving the broken, severely bleeding, platinum girl on the ground twitching to the pain and agony of her limbs being broken by the most important person in the world to her. She started to cry tearless sobs at this truth.

Her limbs shattered. Her throat bleeding.

And her fragile heart ripped apart.

Part 2

-Chapter Three-

**Coming Soon**


End file.
